


For a special day

by Dragonstones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is cute and fluffy, bucky is still a dummy sometimes, tony makes bucky a birthday cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones
Summary: Tony has a plan for Bucky.It is the Soldier's birthday after all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	For a special day

**Author's Note:**

> Did a little diddy for Bucky's birthday.

Groaning and turning in bed, Tony plants his face into the chest of the being spooning him. Inhaling the crisp scent of apples and cinnamon, Tony hums. There’s a light shift and Tony cracks open his eyes. 

Barnes rested above him. The slow, even breathing of the Super Soldier would have lulled Tony back to sleep. But, not this time. Today Tony had a plan and he can’t stay in bed. Though he most certainly wanted too. 

“Barnes?” Tony whispered, looking up to see if the other moves. “Hey, Bucky you up?” 

“Mr. Barnes is still asleep, Boss.” Friday whispers. 

“Perfect!” 

Tony slid himself from the other’s arms and bed. He patted down to the kitchen. Time to put his plan into action. 

* * *

Bucky woke up alone in the bed. He doesn’t remember going to bed alone. He normally drags Tony to bed with him. Maybe he did go to bed alone. Bucky knows that he tends to have nightmares when sleeping alone. Which is why Bucky has a habit of cuddling Tony. 

“Tony?” Bucky mumbles as he slips from the bed. 

He looked around and noted the room is empty. Was Tony in the workshop? That’s where the other tends to be most of his time. Bucky walks to the closet and opens it. Since Bucky had been sleeping in Tony’s room, the engineer had allowed him to use his closet to store some clothes. 

“Time to drag Stark out of his shop and get him to eat.” 

“Mr. Barnes, Boss is in the kitchen.” Friday chirped. 

Bucky tilted his head and hummed. The kitchen? That’s strange, but Bucky can feel the light flutter in his belly. Tony’s taking some advice from him for once. So, the Soldier hums and walks to the kitchen. 

Where he’s greeted by a very lovely sight. 

Tony is leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. Sitting on the table is a baked cake. A very beautiful cake. A cake covered in white icing. There are strawberries clustered in the center and the cake icing is Rosette. Bucky eyes widened in delight. 

“Darling, I didn’t know you can bake.” Bucky hummed, trying to keep his eyes from the cake. 

“I can do many things.” Tony smirked, “Been working on his all day.” 

“All...day?” Bucky blinks, confused. 

“Mmmhmm.” Tony nods. 

“How long was I asleep?” 

“You’ve slept for at least 10 hours, Mr. Barnes.” Friday pipped in. “It’s currently 7:30 pm on Tuesday, March 10.” 

March Tenth. For some reason, that date brings up something deep within Bucky’s mind. He blinks for a moment, a split second. Then he remembers. 

Birthday. 

It’s his birthday. 

“It’s my birthday,” Bucky whispers, almost in disbelief. 

“Yep!” Tony says popping the p. “Happy birthday, Snowflake.” 

Bucky stepped to Tony and wrapped his arms around the small man. He pressed his face into the other’s hair and sighed. He feels the Stark wrap an arm around his waist. Bucky hums and blows a puff of warm air against the other’s scalp. This caused Tony to laugh. 

“I ordered dinner. It should be here soon.” Tony muttered, setting his coffee and using his now free hand to poke the larger man’s side. 

“Thank you,” Bucky whispered.

“Not a problem, Winter Wonder.” Tony hums, poking the other in the side again. 

“Not a problem.”


End file.
